


swear I was born right in the doorway

by Second_hand_news



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_hand_news/pseuds/Second_hand_news
Summary: Gordie wanted to know why Chris always asked after Denny, hoping he could stick around the play ball after school. He wanted to know why Chris loved playing with Teddy’s hair when he fell asleep during study breaks in the library. He wanted know why Chris carried around an annotated copy of Call Me By Your Name. He didn’t know how Chris really truly felt about all that stuff.
Relationships: Chris Chambers/Gordie LaChance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	swear I was born right in the doorway

There’s two boys outside his room. 

Two boys kissing. 

Their hands are everywhere. Fingers tangled up in strands of hair, hands gripping onto each other’s asses. Gordie can tell their mouths are open, their tongues probably half way down each other’s throats. 

Gordie’s aching. 

Chris smiles, shaking his head endearingly before turning to the two boys in front of the door. He coughs, and suddenly the guys unwrap themselves from around each other, untying the knots their limbs had created. 

The taller one, who Gordie recognizes from his chemistry class, moves closer to Chris and Gordie. He puts a flat hand against his partner’s chest, pushing him behind himself. Gordie swallows. 

“Is there a problem?” His voice is quite husky. _Sexy_ Chris would say _low voices are a total panty dropper._

“Oh. No. We just need to get to the door.” Chris points behind them to Gordie’s dorm room. The boys noticeably relax, seemingly releasing a mutual breath, before shifting slightly to allow Chris and Gordie to get through. 

As they pass the couple a final time, Chris turns around before closing the door, saying, “carry on!” 

Gordie sits in the desk chair, holding his face in his hand. The skin is worryingly warm considering he and Chris had just come in from the 20 degree Boston air. Before he can regulate himself, Chris is taking off his shoes and falling on to Gordie’s bed. 

“Cute, huh?” Chris muses, propping his head up on his palm. 

_Hot_ Gordie thinks. “Ya.” 

He’s much too frazzled to be having a coherent conversation right now. _They were beautiful_ Gordie wants to say _I want that._

He and Chris had grown up together, had spent hours on Gordie’s bedroom floor or in woods or on random adventures across their lame tiny town. Gordie knew everything there was to know about Chris Chambers. He likes fancy whine more than beer, he has no idea how to use his iPhone, he totally has a thing for red heads though he refuses to admit it. Gordie knew everything. 

Well. 

Not everything, really. 

Chris was an open minded person, sure. He didn’t mind the boys outside the door sucking each other’s faces. He didn’t mind the Pride Parade they had encountered last June on their way back from Harvard Square. 

But how would he feel if it was Gordie? How would he feel if he knew how Gordie thought of him? How much Gordie wonders about them, about the things he doesn’t know about Chris. 

Gordie wanted to know why Chris always asked after Denny, hoping he could stick around the play ball after school. He wanted to know why Chris loved playing with Teddy’s hair when he fell asleep during study breaks in the library. He wanted know why Chris carried around an annotated copy of Call Me By Your Name. He didn’t know how Chris really truly felt about all that stuff. 

So really, Gordie knew nothing at all. 

Castle Rock was half the size of their university campus. Heck, the population of his home town was probably not even half of his geology lecture. It was the kind of town where having a single loose thread on your sweater was synonymous with a red target on your back. Chris and Gordie standing next to each other was basically an open invitation for people to call them fags. 

But now they’re far away from Castle Rock. They’re in Gordie’s dorm room, and Chris is splayed out on top of Gordie’s sheets, his shirt riding up a bit to reveal a sliver of his hip bone. There are kids in their classes who use words like edifying and dye their hair different colors every week. Chris and Gordie saw two boys kissing outside his dorm room without any worry. 

Well, there was a moment there, when they thought that he and Chris hated them, that Gordie knows their hearts collectively stopped. They had though Gordie and Chris would shout obscenities, or worse, hurt them. 

They were magnificent, those boys. But the thought of them alone is enough to make Gordie queasy. 

Chris is looking at him, trying to grasp how Gordie is feeling without asking him. They’ve been doing it for years, yet when Gordie meets Chris’s eyes, he knows he’s got the wrong idea. 

“You don’t think it’s wrong or something, do you?” 

“No. I. I just need the bathroom.” 

Gordie stands promptly, walking past Chris before pulling the door open. The boys are no longer there when he speeds down the hallway, thank god. He’s not sure he could see them again without thinking about his hands wandering into Chris’s bronze hair, connecting their lips and fumbling into his bedroom. He’s thought about this, about his hand grasping at the cold metal of Chris’s belt buckle. About Chris’s devilish smile. 

About Chris, just generally. 

He makes it to the bathroom safely, sinking into the corner of one of the stalls as the noise of the running shower echoed off the walls, magnifying the sound ten fold. 

He remembers his creative writing professor had met with him a few weeks prior after he’d submitted a piece about his mother, saying it was inauthentic and impersonal. 

“Write about your first crush, or something like that.” the professor had thrown out she organized her file folders like what she had just said was no cause for panic. 

Chris had teased him about it, leaning over Gordie’s shoulder as he furiously typed in the library, trying to guess who exactly he was writing about. 

Truth be told, he had no idea what he was writing, who it was about. Gordie knew who he should’ve written about, that he could’ve made it really fucking good. 

Instead he wrote a half ass piece about some made up, faceless woman named Prissy. 

Thinking about the B- he’d received made his chest hurt. 

And damn, if it were anyone else, Chris would be able to fix it all with a secure arm around Gordie’s shoulders. 

Not this time. 

“Gordie?” 

He sniffs as quietly as possible, pulling his knees closer to his chest. “In here!” He croaks out. 

Underneath the stall door, he recognizes Chris’s dumb striped socks. Before he could unlock the door, Chris is wedging himself in the gap between the door and the floor tile. 

“You’re gonna get your shirt dirty.” Gordie whispers, he voice tired and barely discernible. 

“What’s up, man?” Chris asks, sliding across the floor so he’s next to Gordie in the stall corner. “Gordie.”

The way he says his name makes Gordie’s insides squeeze tightly. He must visibly wince because Chris is staring at him with wide and worried eyes. 

“C’mon, Lechance. Talk to me.” He touched Gordie’s arm lightly, but Gordie can feel it everywhere. “It’s not about those boys. C’mon. I know you’re not an idiot.” 

Gordie inhales sharply, his breath staying in his lungs. He’s looks to Chris, who’s too sad for him to ignore. 

“Talk to me.” Chris whispers. 

Gordie reaches for Chris’s hand, holding it in his own for a long while before looking him directly in the eye. He drops Chris’s hand back into his lap, and puts his own hand on Chris’s neck. Petrified out of his own skin, Gordie kisses him. 

It’s short, barely a kiss, but Gordie pulls back almost as soon as their lips connect. He couldn’t stand the possibility that maybe Chris didn’t want this, and here Gordie was selfishly putting him into this position. 

Gordie’s hand is still on Chris’s neck when they let go, and Chris looks even more out of skin than Gordie is. 

Removing his hand slowly, Gordie shrinks back towards the wall. “I- sorry. That was. That was dumb.” 

Gordie stands up, almost hitting his knees on the toilet paper dispenser before Chris stands up in front of him. Gordie can’t read his expression, assuming he’s furious or uncomfortable or somewhere in the space between. 

But as Chris grabs Gordie’s shoulders, backing him against the stall door, he realizes all of those girls in Castle Rock who would sneak kisses with the village outcast between classes knew him like this. They knew Chris to be endearingly forward and speechless and gentle and hot. And Gordie, who is suddenly very warm, is jealous he didn’t know about this until now. 

They’re kissing again, grasping at each other’s clothes as the stall door made creaking noises against the weight of their bodies. 

Gordie feels Chris smiling, laugh bubbling in his throat. 

“What are you laughing at?” Gordie asks, his voice deep and hoarse. He takes note of Chris’s visual reaction to this change. 

“Nothing.” Chris says, threading his fingers through Gordie’s hair. “I just like you.” 

Gordie is turning a shade of pink, saying, “Shut up. My heart can’t handle this.” Chris laughs again causing Gordie to laugh as well. Suddenly the stall door gives way, Gordie tumbling backward, grabbing at Chris for stability. “Neither can the stall door.” 

“And he’s a comedian.” Chris rolls his eyes, and Gordie smiles, hands in Chris’s hair again. “When I said God gave you some gift, I was not talking about your exceptional jokes. 

“You were probably talking about how huge I am.” 

“Oh, not this again.” 

“Biggest dick in all four counties.” 

Chris, not missing a beat, answers, “promise?” 

Gordie sputters, and Chris smirks, grabbing Gordie’s hand and striding out of the bathroom. 

When they’re back in Gordie’s room seconds later, their hands are everywhere. 

-

“I was gonna write about you.” 

They’re both on Gordie’s bed now, clothes covering the small expanse of Gordie’s floor. 

They had sex. Gordie has sex with Chris Chambers. 

“You were gonna write about me?” Chris asks, and Gordie already hears the smirk in his voice. “I figured you’ve been doing that for quite a bit.” 

“Glad I finally have a way to shut you up.” Gordie answers blatantly, bringing Chris’s mouth to connect with his. 

“Wait. Wait.” Chris says, breaking off from Gordie momentarily. “I wanna know.” 

“That assignment a few weeks ago. About my first crush?” 

Chris laughs. “So it wasn’t anonymous Prissy?” 

“It was not anonymous Prissy.” 

“I was skeptical from the start.” Chris declares, pulling Gordie closer by the waist. “There were, like, two Prissys in Castle Rock. And one of them was Vern’s grandmother.” 

“I’m pretty sure the other one was that stray cat we found behind the dumpster.” 

“I’m glad you chose me over the cat.” It’s funny, ya, but Chris’s face is practically illuminated. He’s glowing, for fucks sake. “Actually.” 

“Not that there was much of a choice....” Gordie jokes. Chris rolls his eyes, kissing him again. 

“I’m irresistible. Admit it.” 

“You think I’d ever give you that kind of power?” 

“Never.” 

Gordie laughs. “We had sex.” 

Chris laughs too. “Ya. Ya, we did.” When the silence sets in, Chris turns towards Gordie. “You’re good with that, right? Like, like it was good?” 

“I thought you were awfully confident in this department?” Gordie smirks as Chris stutters over his words. “Well, I-“ 

“Ah, c’mon, Chambers. Maybe you had a boner for me the entire time, but you’ve done it,” Gordie pretends you count off on his fingers, Chris shaking his head with a silent smirk. “God knows how many times.” 

“But. God, Gordie,” Chris starts, stammering slightly. He’d only seen him like this, like, twice maybe? “I- I always wanted it to be us.” 

Gordie, noticing Chris’s sudden sincerity, says, “You thought of it too?” 

“Ya. Oh my god. Gordie it’s ungodly how much I think about you.” He looks at Gordie for a long time, not even flicking his eyes away momentarily. “Those boys. I- I was thinking about, ya know...” 

“Us?” 

“Ya.” 

“Me too.” Gordie looks at him again, seeing he’s starting at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking about it since we turned sixteen, and you got hot.” 

“Well, you’re unhinged.” Chris declares. “And I was always hot.” 

“Ya, but I didn’t have to watch you change all the time until you decided you were taking up residence on my floor.” Chris giggles as Gordie threads his fingers in his hair. “I really liked it.” 

Chris glances at him with a brief flicker of nerves. “Ya?” 

“Ya.” Gordie meets his eyes, asking, “you too?” 

“It, it was really good.” Chris is smiling, all of his teeth on full display. “Perfect.” 

Gordie, feeling suddenly Jovial, shifts into his sides before saying, “gimme some skin.” 

“I’ve already given you all of it, Lachance.” 

“Never enough.” Gordie says, dropping his voice several octaves lower than his normal tone. 

“Is that a challenge?” Chris asks, putting a hand on each of Gordie’s shoulders and flipping him on to his back. “You sexy bastard. You know how I feel about the low voices.” 

“I know a lot of things.” Gordie says, propping himself up on his elbows so he could connect his mouth to Chris’s. “Like how I’ve got the biggest dick in four counties.” 

“You absolute weirdo.” Chris grumbles, kissing him again. “Always right.” 

“I told you!” 

“You told me.”


End file.
